Malpractice
by ShadowTailsDude
Summary: When Tails Suddenly crashes he gets sent to the hospital but Sonic is suspicous.First Fic Please Read


This is my first fic so wish me luck

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Characters etc.

Malpractice

9:00 Sonics and Tail's Apartment

Tails decided to see how all his planes are holding up. (Since Eggman hasn't done anything in a while) So he went to the garage outside his and Sonic's apartment the Cyclone, Tornado or Tornado were there. He got worried were they were and if  
Eggman suddenly attacked he needed a plane. So he tired flew all the way back to there lake side hangout all the way back on Mobius to get his Experimental Plane. He tried it out he felt very clunky and not very maneuverable compared to the Cyclone. But then suddenly the plane stopped flying and the plane started to plummet before Tails could evacuate the plane he crashed.

Resume on two shadowy figures pushing a stretcher through a building with a sign spelled "Station Square General Hospital". Shadowy figures enter the building then the sign fell off the reveal "Robotnik Repair Unit". Tails regain conscience to find him in a bed that seemed like any other hospital. But then he realized it was Eggman's Hospital when he heard the noises as if he were in a Car Garage. So he quickly hoped under the bed right before a robot came in. Since robot s only look left and right Tails wasn't noticed. Tails then flew close to the ceiling only to see room containing Shadow. He shut the door reset the doors codes so it couldn't be opened and went up to Shadow. He woke him up immediately Shadow started yelling. Quickly Tails covered his mouth so know robots would notice the door is locked. After he calmed Shadow explained that when he was running by Station Square he noticed he had run into a illusion of Station Square and obliviously Eggman brought him here. But Tails still didn't know how he got here he couldn't remember. So Tails unlocked the door made a hologram device from the lock system and projected a Shadow in bed. Then they both jumped in the air vent and crawled away. When they were crawling they started to discuss how there were going to escape.

Earlier That Day

10:00

Sonic and Tail's Apartment

Sonic got a note from "Station Square General Hospital" which reads

Dear Sonic The Hedgehog,

We are sorry to inform you that your friend Miles Prower has crashed. Earlier today he was flying his expeiremental plane that is unsafe.

He will be visitable from 12:00 AM to 6:00 PM.

Sincerely,

Station Square General Hospital

"What the?" "Tails never crashes I'm going to check this out" Then Sonic was off!

Back At The Hospital

10:30

Shadow and Tails first decided to figure out how Tails got here so they wandered around to see if they could find the Egghead's voice and they did. They were overhearing his monolouging "Mwa ha ha", "Stealing Tail's planes was the best plan ever! I knew he would go to his last plane and since he doesn't watch it I had the time to sabotage it!", "Now I will be able to make him a cyborg and Shadow as well." ,"But first I have to brain wash them so lets get to it!" Then Eggman walked out of the room. "Oh NO", Tails whispered "we have to get out of here" Instantly Shadow grabbed Tails dropped down to the room and started at the fire escape. But just in case he used his Chaos Emerald(which Eggman's robots were to stupid to take from him) and screamed "Chaos Control!"

Station Square

10:45

"Wait if Tails isn't checked in at the hospital where is he" just then Sonic made a wild guess "Eggman" he thought outloud and started running as fast as he could in hopes Tails was okay. He reached the "hospital" and went in the using the fire escape just then he ran into Shadow and Tails and all three went tumbling down the cold hard stairs. When they all got up Eggman had already known about the two captives whereabouts so they all ran at the sight of an army of robots.(To big to take)They found refuge behind a dumpster and then they decided it was time to fight they all ran as fast as they could about to connect some punches and kicks when they went right through them. They noticed they were just holgrams Eggman was real though. So (this is corny) they did the closest thing to a team blast. Sonic and Shadow grabed easchothers hands ran around in a circle to create a tornado and Tails flew above and direct the torando at Eggman with his tails

They all just went back to the Apartment Shadow just got a drink and left. But Tails thanked Sonic for coming for him. Then Sonic just winked and said "Visiting hours for Eggman are always allowed!"

The End

So it wasn't totally horrible right thanks for reading

MarioShadowTailsDude


End file.
